The Planet's Paralysis: A 6 Way Crossover
by ewisko8
Summary: Timeis whacking out all over the world and the CIA is doing whatever it can to cover it. Thinking that a young Bart Simpson and Stan Marsh are in on it they send out Agent Stan Smith to wipe out their memories. While this is happening Stewie and Brian Griffin find out someone has been time traveling and want to get a hold of him. HIATUS! Devoting all my her time for CL and KOTH fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Anyway this is going to be my first epic Fanfic that I am working on. As you saw in the Title this will be a 6 way crossover between. South Park, Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, and King of the Hill. I'm trying to make this work so it won't be too confusing or too stupid and for it not to be like other crossovers. I decided that I won't put it in X overs because the number of shows that are in the crossover isn't to big where it needs to fit in their. Well enough of me rambling. Read and Enjoy!**

_No wind blows. No water flows. The Planet just stops turning. _

"Are you ready?" The man said. His raspy voice stung his ears. He'd been through so much hell since the last 8 years since it stopped. His wife and daughter died and his son betrayed him to save himself. Although life hadn't been so well to him either. All of his friends died except his best friend which betrayed him like the man's son who he never saw again. He didn't know it but his best friend was dead to. The young teen looked up into the pale gray sky then down to the pale colorless dirt then said.

"Yeah I think I'm ready. Let's just get this done and over with so we can get out of this hell." The man nodded and walked up to the mountain. Trees surrounded the both of them so they wouldn't be spotted by them yet but it would be a matter of time they'd get caught if they wouldn't get moving. The man took something out of his faded blue suit. It was also blue and had a squarish design. When the teen and the man were planning how to get back the man told him he had a way and he guessed that this was the way they were going. The man murmured something in a raspy voice and suddenly a small blue portal came into existence and through it the teen could see the sign of Moe's Bar in Springfield. They had to first go there to reverse it. The man walked to the teen held out this hand and said.

"This might be a little gay but we need to hold hands in order for this to work or else we will be separated form each other." The teen smiled a little. The man always wasn't to fond gay's and it made him a little bit happier that the man could still crack a joke in the face of it all.

"After we go to Springfield do we have to go to South Park or Quahog next?" The teen questioned as he and the man still holding hands were walking towards the portal.

"South Park." The man answered. "Then Langley Falls, we have to go to Quahog last." The teen nodded. He was silently hoping South Park so he could convince his best friend not to turn on him. He had to get to him before the man because the man would likely kill him after all of the things he'd done to them here.

"I FOUND THEM!" A voice echoed in the distance. "There in the clearing!"

"Shit!" The man cursed under his breath. "We gotta go now!" The teen replied with a quick yes and the two jumped into the portal. Not knowing that things wouldn't be going so according to plan when they got there.


	2. A New Mission

**Hi. Back with another one. To prevent confusion I'm just going to tell you which shows were involved with each Chapter. Simpsons and American Dad. South Park was slightly referenced as Wendy makes a cameo (Spoilers!) any way enough of me jabbering. Read and Enjoy!**

**CIA HEADQUARTERS 2:00 PM**

**"STAN SMITH! REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." **Bullock said booming over the loudspeakers.

"What do you think he wants you for Stan?" Sanders asked as his big chinned coworker rose from his desk.

"I don't know but hopefully it isn't about 'you know what'." Stan said walking away to his boss's office. Two weeks ago Stan and a few of his other coworkers Sanders included were told information in different degrees about the flow of time getting screwy. Of course no one really knew what that meant but Bullock told them that he couldn't explain anything further and that they would start receiving missions about the time problem. Stan the missions pertained to assassinating somebody but Bullock told them not to get there hopes up because the missions would be about memory erasing. Obviously if anyone found out it would be a threat to national security so if the CIA suspected anyone of knowing about the "Time Problem." As Bullock put it there minds would be wiped of the information that was the end of it. Stan hated these types of mission. They usually get around 2 weeks to complete which means you have to go to who knows where try to get close with the person that you're after, knock him out and do the memory wipe and get out of there as quick as you can. They were boring.

"You wanted to see me sir." Stan said as he walked into his boss's office.

"Hello, Stan. I guess you probably know what I'm going to ask of you right?" Bullock said bending down to get a file underneath his desk.

"Yeah, is it a memory wipe mission?" Bullock nodded at Stan's question as he gave him the file. _So who do I need to wipe._ Stan thought as he opened up the file. He was surprised to see two young boys.

"Your targets are Bart Simpson and Stan Marsh." Bullock said taking a sip from his coffee. "I know you may find it weird that your targets are kids but we got a tip, and we can't leave anything to chance."

"Who was the tip?" Stan asked causally still perusing the file.

"Sorry Stan that's classified. I can't tell you." Bullock replied. _Another thing classified. _Stan thought to himself. He wanted to be in on more. "But don't worry I have a little more incentive for you. After this mission will let you have more info on the time problem." That perked Stan up. Just one more mission and he can finally know why wiping people's memories were so important.

"I am on it sir." Stan said smiling. But something caught his eye that puzzled him. "Sir, these kids live in two different states one in Colorado and the other in a wait this just say Springfield. Which Springfield is it?"

"Damn, I guess the guy forgot to put the other State in. come over and I'll whisper it in your ear." Stan went over to Bullocks desk and whispered the State into Stan's ear.

"Oh that state. Yeah I know where this is." Stan said worrying that it would take more time going to two states than one."

"Not to worry Stan." Bullock said knowing what Stan was thinking. "You only have to go to one it's in the file." Stan nodded not knowing what he meant but knew that in a night reading he'll get all of the information. "You leave tomorrow at 9:00 sharp." Bullock said as Stan got up ready to leave.

"Ok Sir." Stan said going out the door

One Day Later…

Springfield? 8:04

"Boy, your mom wants' me to wake you up." Homer said poking Bart's arm.

"Ugh. What is it Homer?" Bart asked his father. Usually his mom would wake him up not him.

"Come on boy you got school and mom wants me to drive you and Lisa because I have to go do some stupid Nuclear Safety thing at your school."

"Oh yeah, forgot." Bart got up and rubbed his eyes and went downs stairs to find Lisa strangely talking to her computer.

"So Wendy how was your day?" Lisa asked to her computer. Bart was puzzled. He knew that Lisa didn't have many friends but he'd hoped that she didn't begin to have a mental breakdown and to start talking to inanimate objects.

"Lisa who are you talking to?" Bart asked trying to make conversation as he went toward the pantry to get his cereal.

"I'm skyping with my new friend Wendy." Lisa said moving her laptop so he could see the girls face. Bart glanced at the screen but wasn't really paying attention and muttered a quick hello to her as he got his cereal.

"Hi Bart." Wendy replied to the screen. Lisa got the sense that Bart didn't want to talk so she went back to talking to Wendy. As Bart ate his cereal he could pick up a little of what they were saying. It ranged from Global Warming to Wendy complaining about some fat kid she hated in her school.

"Bart can you find dad?" Lisa suddenly spoke up which caught Bart daydreaming.

"What for?"

"Bart remembers the presentation?" Lisa said. Bart had no idea what she was talking about. He knew that Homer was giving a presentation about some nuclear stuff but he didn't remember Lisa having anything to do with it.

"No I don't can ya fill me in." Bart said spooning himself another helping of cheerios. Lisa simply rolled her eyes and told Bart what she was doing. Apparently she and the other girl were going to do a joint Skype PowerPoint presentation of Global Warming or Climate Change as they liked to call it. This would boost Nuclear energy because it didn't make any pollution or whatever which explained why it would be tied together with Homer's thing. Lisa started to tell Bart more but he stopped caring and went back to eating his cereal.

DING DONG

Someone rang the doorbell. That's weird. Bart waited for his mom or Homer to get it but nothing happened.

DING DONG

Again. Bart sighed knowing he'd have to get it because he had no Idea where his parents were and Lisa was engrossed in another conversation about saving the polar bears. As Bart opened the door he saw a guy with a massive chin with some flowers. It didn't look right.

"Hello flower delivery for the Simpsons." Said the guy holding out the flowers to Bart.

"We didn't order any flowers." Bart said closing the door but was stopped by the guy's foot.

"No seriously these are your flowers." The guy said shoving the flowers once again in Bart's face. This guy was persistent.

"No seriously, we didn't order any goodbye." Bart said trying to shut the door but was blocked again by the guy. Bart definitely knew for sure that this wasn't any flower delivery.

"Just take the flowers." The guy said getting more persistent and scaring Bart a little.

"Buddy back off." Bart said holding his slingshot. "Go away or your nuts are going to feel a world of hurt." Bart continued positioning aiming at the mans crotch.

"Oh you know what screw it you're not going to remember this anyway." The man said trying to grab Bart but Bart pulled the trigger quicker as the wooden ball hit the guy's nuts.

"OWE DAMN IT!" The guy screamed. "You're going to get it you little twerp!" The man continued holding one of his hands near his crotch in pain. Bart ran back inside to the kitchen to see Lisa still with the computer. Where were Homer and his mom?

"Bart what was that noised?" asked Lisa but knew very quickly as an angry looking guy in a flower suit busted in the kitchen. As the man looked at Lisa a look of disappointment was put on his face.

"Damn it, now I have to erase yours too." The man said. As he held up the flowers. Bart thinking he was going to whack them with it instead put some weird helmet over his head.

"Well you guys were the toughest nuts I ever had to crack but whatever. Good to know you won't remember any of this as I take you guys back to the CIA for a full time memory wipe!" The man screamed as something emitted from the flowers and Bart fell to the floor. He tried to get up but his world slowly faded to black. He did pick up the man calling Obama an idiot however…..


End file.
